


Downriver

by PrimeFan



Series: Thrift Store Blues (Abandoned Ideas) [2]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 00:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrimeFan/pseuds/PrimeFan
Summary: Spartacus transfers to their campus and catapults to the forefront of popularity. It comes at a cost.His team welcomes him with open arms but jealousy and unexplained absences drive a wedge between burgeoning friendships until a tragic secret comes to light.





	Downriver

**Author's Note:**

> Written - Feb 2014
> 
> Yeah, this was written FIVE YEARS AGO and it's one of those things I keep forgetting I have in my folders until I randomly find it again. At one point I really loved Spartacus, I guess, although I never actually finished the entire series. 
> 
> I wanted Modern AU. I literally have this saved as "Spartacus - University AU". I also wanted to keep their original pattern of speech. Hurt/Comfort, maybe a threesome? Please, I can't remember the why anymore, only that I really adored these three characters.

They called him Spartacus and the name was now so common that very few remembered his real name. There had been only one person he had needed to hear his name from and she was no longer able to say it.

The man looked at the University with wary eyes. He shifted his bag into a more comfortable position before walking forward and blending into the masses.

\----------------------

“My loyalty belonged to someone else long before I ever set foot here. I leave because I made an oath long before I ever swore to stay. Think what you will of me but do not presume your assumptions hold any sort of truth. Good day.”

His eyes were ice and his face blank as he pushed passed them. Agron, still angry, made to grab him but Nasir stilled his hand. “I think we have made a mistake,” his lover whispered. He was staring at Spartacus’ retreating back with a frown. “Something is wrong and none of us ever tried to figure out what it is.”

“He should tell us what is wrong instead of forcing us to think less of him for his absence,” Agron growled. It was a half-hearted protest. Even as angry as he was, Spartacus still held his loyalty.

\----------------------

“...apologies,” Agron managed to get past the stone in his throat. His eyes were on his Captain and with the situation made clear he was able to see what he had missed before. The shadows in the man’s eyes were the dark clouds of tragedy. The controlled sharpness of his form was his turmoil manifest and barely kept at bay. 

“Who is she?” Nasir inquired softly. The woman on the bed was breathtaking in her beauty with her only mar being the paleness of her skin, the scar tracing the edge of her scalp from ear to forehead.

Spartacus stared at them both for a few moments more before sighing and dropping back down into his chair. 

“She is my wife,” he told them bluntly. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone can direct me to a decent Spartacus Modern AU, that would be really, really cool. Or take this idea and run with it, I don't care, just link me! *prayer hands*


End file.
